


Mourning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Death References, Gen, Hogwarts, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Ugly" and 100quills prompt "Early"

The sun was rising sluggishly, barely breaking though the thick clouds of smoke and magic that clogged the sky. The early morning was spookily silent after the screaming from the night before.

From the battle before.

Molly looked out of the Infirmary window, her eyes refusing to take in the torn ground beneath her. It was too… ugly. She looked out the window and saw the grounds as they appeared when she was a student. She saw happy children in their school robes lounging on the grass with their books, climbing the trees near the greenhouse, and taunting the squid.

She refused to see the blackened and charred wasteland where her children had fought.

Where her children had died


End file.
